Catman Series: Season 1
by SuperSaiyanLuke
Summary: With a town like Elmore which has been infected by the crinimals who lerk it, who is to save us? thats right...CATMAN!
1. Episode 1: Choices are Difficult

A robbery was in Progress at the Elmore National Bank, as 3 robbers (Sal left thumb and 2 masked guys) entered the building with spoons in hand. The finger print guy walked up to the clerk sitting at the desk (Larry)

''Give me the location of the safe.'' Sal said with the spoon in hand.

''N-no…'' Larry responded in fear.

''What was that?'' Sal asked holding up the spoon.

''N-nothing, its j-just that I cant really um…'' Larry said shaking.

''If you don't want me to use this, then you are going to show me where the safe is!'' Sal threatened Larry pointing at his spoon.

''NO! THEY WOULD FIRE ME!'' Larry yelled.

''Then I guess you give me no choice.'' Sal said raising up the spoon.

Larry screamed in fear. Suddenly, something came out of nowhere and knocked the spoon off of Sal's hand. It was a boomerang. The boomerang came back to the thrower which was Catman.

''Man, if only people in this city were less cruel.'' He said putting the boomerang in his belt.

''Who is this freak?'' one of the robbers asked.

''I have no idea. But he's going to have a rough future in his life after I'm done with him.'' The other robber said clinching his fist.

''Get em boys.'' Sal ordered his henchmen.

The 2 robbers ran towards Catman with fierce speed. However, Catman wasn't afraid. He jumped over the first robber and then slid under the second.

''Get back here pussy cat!'' one of the robbers said running towards him once more.

Catman pulled out a bag of marbles from his belt and threw them on the floor, in which the robber slipped on them and hit the floor head first.

''Your going to pay for that!'' The second robber said pulling out a gun.

Before the robber had a chance to pull the trigger, Catman pulled out another boomerang and threw it. the boomerang hit the robber dead in the face. This caused him to fire the gun everywhere without knowing where he was shooting.

''Hey! Watch where you are shooting!'' Sal yelled.

After about a minute, Catman kicked him in the gut, forcing him to stop. He then turned over to Sal.

''W-who are you?'' Sal asked.

''I'm not aloud to tell you my real name, but you can call me Catman!'' Catman said posing.

''Catman? I thought you were a myth!'' Sal responded.

''Well you thought wrong.'' Catman said walking up to him.

Sal quickly grabbed Larry the clerk and held him infront of him with the spoon in his hand.

''Come any closer, and the clerk gets what's coming to him!'' Sal said with the spoon pointed at his neck.

''Please let me go!'' Larry shouted.

''Let him go Sal!'' Catman ordered him.

''As you wish.'' Sal said pushing Larry over to Catman causing him to collapse on him.

''See ya chump!'' Sal yelled running out of the bank.

''Quickly, get off.'' Catman said pushing Larry off of him.

Suddenly, a White Limo appeared outside of the bank. Sal quickly ran over to it.

''Get in.'' The driver said as Sal quickly got in the Limo.

Catman busted open the exit of the bank and saw the limo.

''Who's limo is that? And why would the driver let Sal in? only one way to find out.'' Catman said as he ran over to the Limo.

''He's coming!'' one of the henchmen in the Limo said.

''that's a situation that's easy to get out of'' The driver said as he quickly drove off before Catman could reach it.

''I guess I will have to do this the hard way.'' Catman said as he pulled out his grappling hook.

''Kids, don't try this at home.'' He joked as he shoot the hook attached to a rope at the Limo. It hooked on to the Limo as Gumball was pulled from the joint of the Limo's speed.

''YEEEHAAW.'' Catman yelled as it seemed he was having fun being dragged by the Limo. He then saw a trash can and took the lid off so that he could use it to surf on.

''SURFS UP! WOOHOO!'' Catman said surfing the trash can lid.

One of the henchmen in the Limo looked out the window and saw Camtan surfing on the trash can lid while holding on to a rope attached to the Limo.

''Um, he is on our tail.'' The henchmen told the driver.

''Not a problem.'' Sal said as he peaked his head out the window and threw the spoon directly at Catman but missed.

''What was that?'' Catman asked.

''What are you a rank A idiot?!'' The driver asked Sal.

''I thought it would work!'' Sal yelled.

The Driver facepalmed.

''Billy, give me the gun.'' The driver told a henchmen named Billy.

''You got it sir.'' Billy responded giving him a tommy gun.

Catman saw the driver with the tommy gun in hand as his eyes widened.

''Uh oh…'' Catman said.

''Rata tat tat Pussy cat!'' The driver joked as he began shooting at Catman.

Catman dodged every bullet until he found what looked like a pickup truck towing a taxi cab.

''I guess I'm going to have to kick It up a notch.'' Catman said he steered over to the taxi cab and used it as a ramp. Catman was in mid air while feet was still on the Trash can.

''He thinks his tricks will save him…'' the Driver said as he kept shooting.

Now instead of dodging the bullets, Catman used the trash can lid as a shield. Suddenly, he jumped off the trash can lid and grabbed it. he then threw the lid as it unarmed the Driver by it knocking off the Tommy gun.

Catman then used his cape to slowly glide until he landed on the Limo.

''What now?'' Sal asked.

''You! Get up there and deal with him.'' The driver said pointing at sal.

''Are you talking to me?'' Sal asked.

''No, I'm talking to Santa clause...who do you think I'm talking to?'' The driver asked jokingly.

''Ugh…fine.'' Sal said with annoyance climbing out of the Limo and on the roof.

''listen here pal, we both know who is going to win this fight.'' Catman said posing in his battle stance.

''I can take anything you give me'' Sal said pulling out a knife.

''that's what she said.'' Catman joked.

Sal ran over to Catman with the knife in anger and swinged away at him. No matter how many times Sal took a swing, he would always miss.

After what seemed forever Catman took the knife unarming Sal, he then threw the knife at one of the tries of the Limo causing it to spin out of control.

''CRAP! HE TOOK OUT THE TIRES!'' The driver yelled in panic.

After what seemed like a while Catman finally lost his grip and fell off the roof of the limo as he grabbed on the the edge of it hanging on.

Sal also lost his grip but was able to stay on the roof do to him using the knife to his advantage by stabbing the roof and hanging on. However, this caused him to accidently stab one of the henchmen who was in the limo in the arm.

''Hey! Watch the clothing!'' The henchmen yelled.

Catman was starting to lose his grip on the ede.

''**I'm not sure if I can hang on for much longer.''** Catman thought as he looked up and sal hanging on for dear life on the roof.

''**But I'm going to get answers, so I'm going to need to borrow a peace of trash.**'' Catman said as he pulled out his grappling hook and shot it at sal.

The rope spun around his waist tying him up. Catman then let go of the edge of the limo to pull the grappling hook causing Sal to fall off with him. They fell in the middle of the street as they witnessed the Limo crash into a light pole.

As Catman was distracted by the crash, Sal quickly got up and ran for his life. Catman turned around and saw him running away.

''Oh no you don't!'' Catman yelled as he once again took out his grappling hook and shot it at Sal. This time, it caught around Sal's leg causing him to trip.

Just as he was about to get back up, Catman stepped on his stomach. super hard.

''I would let you go if I didn't need you. Actually, no I wouldn't.'' Catman joked.

''I will tell you anything.'' Sal said in fear.

''Good boy. Now tell me, who is the owner of that limo?'' Catman asked.

''What! No way! he would kill me if I ever-'' Sal said as he was cut off by Catman Pressing his leg into Sal's stomch.

Sal screamed in pain.

''Ok, ok! I'll tell you! I-it belongs to Sebastian Longquin!'' Sal told him.

Catman's eyes widened as he remembered what happened in the episode the date where Darwin made up the name and the person.

''I thought that was just a person made up by my pet brother.'' Catman said to himself.

''What?'' Sal asked in confusion.

''Never mind. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go talk to your-'' Catman was cut off as he saw the henchmen and the driver get in another Limo, this time, it was a black limo.

''Friends…'' Catman said continuing his sentence.

''Now, who owns that Limo?'' Catman asked as he turned around and saw that Sal ran off while he was distracted.

''Darn it! I hate it when the bad guy gets away!'' Catman yelled.

**(Inside the Black Limo.)**

When the henchmen and the driver of the white Limo got in the black limo, they saw Tobias sitting in the back with them.

''Who are you?'' the original driver asked.

''I'm Tobias, but you can call me boss now.'' Tobias said with a greedy look.

''What are you talking about? We work for Sebastian!'' One of the henchmen yelled.

''Not anymore. you see, if you don't work for me, you will all die.'' Tobias said laughing evilly.

''And besides, if you do what I say, I will pay you all handsomely.'' Tobias said trying to bribe them.

''Fine, but can you make it even more handsomely than Sebastian's money?'' another henchmen asked.

''Oh trust me, I will pay you all that you could have for the rest of your lives.'' Tobias said greedily.

**(Sebastian Longquin's office.)**

''Hello! Guys! Can you hear me? Graaagh! Where did they go?!'' Sebastian yelled as he tried to contact the men in the white limo with a walkie talky .

''THIS IS THAT DARN CATS FAULT!'' Sebastian yelled as he threw the walkie talky against the wall causing it to break.

''Sir, I think you need to calm down.'' One of his henchmen told him.

''CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! NOOO! YOU DON'T TELL SEBASTIAN LONGUIN TO CALM DOWN!'' Sebastian yelled in anger as he grabbed his henchmen and threw him and the desk.

''Ok, ok! I'm sorry sir!'' The henchmen apologized.

Sebastian whipped the sweat coming down from his forehead.

''sorry. I just really wanted to impress the love of my life. Maybe then she would take me back.'' Sebastian calmly said as he dropped a tear from his left eye.

''BUT I WILL NOT LET ANYTHING STAND IN THE WAY OF GETTING MY LOVE BACK! NOTHING OR NOBODY WILL STOP ME! ESPECIALLY SUPER HERO HAIRBALLS LIKE CATMAN!'' Sebastian yelled as he grabbed a picture of Catman and smashed him.

**(Cue Catman theme- Hero by Nickelback)**

**(Elmore junior high)**

Gumball and Darwin Watterson were just getting off the bus to Elmore junior high. As they went inside, they decided to get some breakfast do to the fact that they didn't wake up early enough.

As they got their trays, Tobias was behind them. He then whispered into their ears.

''Hey guys, could you do me a little favor?'' Tobias asked whispering.

''Why should we help you, you almost killed me over Penny.'' Gumball said referring the what happened in episode the date.

''Yes, and I'm sorry about that. I just want you to help me that's all.'' Tobias said acting sorry.

''Well no thanks, I don't trust enemies. Especially CLOSE enemies.'' Gumball said walking away with Darwin to a table in the cafeteria.

Tobias has sudden rage inside of him.

''Thank goodness I dodged that bullet.'' Gumball said relieved.

''I know right, Tobias thinks he can just win over our friendship.'' Darwin said as they finally sat at a table next to Penny.

''Hey Guys.'' Penny greeted them with a smile.

''H-hey penny'' Gumball said nervously.

''I saw and heard what happened with you and um…him.'' Penny said referring to Tobias.

''Oh, yeah. No why I'm ever forgiving him for that.'' Gumball said in an angry tone.

''Well, some people deserve second chances.'' Penny said.

''Like your ex?'' Gumball asked her.

''Hey, how did you know about Sebastian?'' Penny asked him.

''Uh…we talk a lot.'' Gumball lied.

''He's not even in Elmore.'' Penny explained.

''Uh…Yeah that's the thing, we uh…talk online.'' Gumball lied again.

''You met him on the internet?'' Penny asked.

''Y-yeah, he talks about you a lot.'' Gumball said.

''Oh really? Well tell him I never want anything to do with him…EVER!'' Penny yelled in anger.

''Um…yeah sure thing. Hey Darwin, nice milk you have there. Whoops. Clumsy me, help me pick this up Amigo.'' Gumball said purposely spilling over Darwin's milk and grabbing him down with him under the table.

''Dude! I thought you said that Sebastian Longquin was make believe!'' Gumball quietly yelled at him.

''Ok listen, I pretended to make him up so that way you never knew that Penny had an ex.'' Darwin explained.

''Well next time, don't lie.'' Gumball told Darwin as they got back in their seats.

Tobias was at a table across from where they were sitting.

''Gumball Watterson will wish that he never rejected me!'' Tobias yelled to himself. He then looked over and Tina, Jamie, and Bobert who were sitting right next to him. He then scooted up towards them with a greedy smile.

''Hey guys, can you do me a favor? I will pay you properly.'' Tobias said bribing them.

''Sure, what do you need Tobias?'' Jamie asked him.

''Gumball Watterson has made me snap for the last time, I need the 3 of you to take him out.'' Tobias said.

''Sure thing.'' Tina said.

''Will do.'' Jamie said.

''No.'' Bobert said.

Tobias then looked over at Bobert.

''Excuse me?'' Tobias asked.

''I said no, Gumball is one of my only friends, if I kill him, I will lose one of those friends.'' Bobert said in a sad tone.

''Well, you see my dear metal friend, I'm not asking, I'm telling. So don't make me go hard on you.'' Tobias threatened him.

''Go ahead, try. I'm more tough than you.'' Bobert told him.

''Please! I don't need to fight you to get you to do what I want.'' Tobias said as he quickly picked up his fork and stabbed bobert in the head, causing him to shut down.

''Tobias, what are you doing?'' Tina asked him.

''I'm reprogramming him.'' Tobias said as he took of the top of his head which was a lid. He then got in the wires and started messing around with them.

''Ok done.'' Tobias said as he put the lid of his head back on.

Bobert woke up with red eyes.

''I will do your bidding.'' Said a controlled Bobert.

''You got him to do whatever anyone demanded…nice.'' Jamie said as she was impressed with Tobias.

''Thank you Jamie.'' Tobias thanked Jamie.

''Bobert, acquire the Target known as Gumball Watterson.'' Tobias said.

''Target acquired.'' Bobert said.

''wow. If only I could get that to work on nerds.'' Jamie said laughing.

''Secondly, don't terminate the Target just yet, I want him to be attacked when he least expects it.'' Tobias demanded Bobert again.

''Understood.'' Bobert said.

''And finally, you don't take orders from anyone except for me.'' Tobias said.

''Yes master.'' Bobert said

''Alrighty then, at 3:30, take him out.''

''Yes sir'' said the 3 of them.

''Finally, Gumball will learn the true meaning of pain.'' Tobias said laughing evilly.

**(After school)**

Everyone was out in the playground after school was over. Gumball and Darwin were sitting on a bench, waiting for their mom to pick them up.

Suddenly, Bobert Jamie and Tina were standing right behind them.

''Uh hey guys, what are you doing?'' Gumball asked them.

''Yeah.'' Darwin said.

''Sorry guys, nothing personal.'' Jamie said pulling out a gun and pointing it at Gumball.

''WHAT?! YOU GUYS ARE TRYING TO KILL ME?!'' Gumball asked yelling.

The students at the playground stood in shock.

''If we see anybody with phones out, or anybody trying to call the police, then its game over for you all.'' Tina threatened all the students.

Gumball then noticed a sewer lid in the middle of the sidewalk. He then had a plan.

''Come on guys, can't we all just work things out?'' Gumball asked them slowly backing towards the sewer lid.

''No.'' Tina roared.

''Well, that's a shame. Oh look its Catman!'' Gumball yelled pointing at the sky.

''Where?!'' Tina asked as the 3 of them looked up at the sky and saw nothing.

Seeing his chance Gumball picked up the lid and went into the sewers.

''I don't see any- wait a minute.'' Jamie said as he noticed the sewer lid was opened. They then looked over at Darwin.

''So, Gumball wants to play games? Well we can play too.'' Jamie said grabbing Darwin.

''Hey, what are you-'' Darwin was cut off.

''Good plan.'' Tina said.

''Thanks.'' Jamie said. She then looked over at Bobert.

''he hasn't said a single thing since Tobias messed him up.'' Jamie figured.

''I know, I guess that's how he is when his systems get messed around.'' Tina said.

''You are probably right. So now what?'' Jamie asked.

''Lets send him a little note.'' Tina said with a smirk.

**(The Watterson house)**

Gumball had just escaped the Sewers, and was now heading over to his house.

''Hopefully Darwin caught up.'' Gumball told himself.

As he approached the front door, he noticed a note was hanging off of the door.

''Hmm, I wonder what it says'' said a curious Gumball.

He opened the note and red it.

''Dear Gumball.''

If you do not show yourself at the abandoned warehouse by midnight, Your best friend is toast

Love- Jamie, Tina, Bobert, and our boss…Tobias.

Gumball was furious as he crumbled up the note.

His phone suddenly rang. He picked it up and saw that it was Penny calling. He answered the phone.

''Hello?'' Gumball began.

''Hi Gumball. Its Penny.'' Penny said.

''Oh, Hi Penny.'' Gumball said in an bad mood.

''When you escaped the ''Terrible Trio'' They took Darwin thinking you could go over there and save him.'' Penny explained.

''I know, they left me a little note hung up on my front door.'' Gumball said.

''Oh. Sorry.'' Penny said feeling bad for Gumball.

''Its ok…I just-'' Gumball was cut off by Penny screaming.

''Penny? Penny?!'' Gumball asked trying to get Penny to talk to him.

''Sorry, Penny's not on the line right now. She's a bit tied up.'' Said a mysterious voice.

''Who is this?!'' Gumball asked in anger.

''I'm her ex.'' Sebastian responded.

''Sebastian!'' Gumball blurted out.

''Yea- wait…how did you know who I was?'' Sebastian asked him.

''Um…'' Gumball said trying to figure out what to say.

''You know what…never mind. So, you're her new boyfriend?'' Sebastian asked.

''What? No, no we aren't-'' Gumball was cut off.

''You know it's true!'' Sebastian yelled.

''No, you don't understand i-'' Gumball was cut off again.

''STOP LYING TO ME!'' Sebastian yelled.

''IM NOT LYING!'' Gumball yelled back.

''…You suck at lying.'' Sebastian said.

''Ugh, fine have it your way.'' Gumball said.

''Ok, I will have it my way. if you don't come over to the Longquin factory by midnight, the love of our lives is going to have a bad day get it!'' Sebastian threatened.

''Wait…Midnight? But-'' Gumball was cut off once more.

''Just do what I say!'' Sebastian yelled.

As Gumball was about to say something, he was cut off by Sebastian hanging up the phone.

''This is so difficult. I can either save my best friend, or the love of my life…which one should I choose?'' Gumball asked himself.

**(Tobias at Abandoned warehouse)**

There was a crate in the middle of the warehouse which Darwin was put in. Tobias had a hose hanging down from it. water came out filling the hole with water.

''If Gumball doesn't make it on time, his friend will drown to death.'' Tobias said smiling.

''I know. I can hear him now. ''OH NO MY BEST FRIEND'' hahaha'' Jamie laughed.

''HAHAHA.'' Tina laughed along with her.

Bobert just stood there not saying anything.

**(Sebastian at Longquin factory)**

Penny was being hung up by a chain on the roof. Down below her was a huge bucket of Lava.

''So Penny, when your boy friend comes…what should I do to him? Stab him until he bleeds out, or shoot him to death?'' Sebastian asked as he laughed.

''Shut up you physcopath! Gumball will save me! You'll see!'' Penny yelled.

''Well I'm not sure about that. He seems Puny.'' Sebastian said mocking Gumball.

''Trust me. He's more brave than you'll ever be.'' Penny said defending Gumball's honor.

**(Watterson House)**

Gumball was in his bedroom with his hands on his face confused about what he should do.

''Come on Gumball. He is your best friend, and he has been with you longer. But Penny is my true love, I just cant leave her in panic!'' Gumball said to himself sorting things out.

''BUT! Think about it. you bought him as a pet. You chose him as your brother! But Penny….UGH! I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!'' Gumball yelled.

Just as he was yelling, Anais came in.

''Hey bro. what's going on?'' she asked him.

''I need some advice Anais. When two people that you love the most are in danger and you could only save one, which one would you choose?'' Gumball asked her.

''Man, that's a tough one. Look, you don't have to decide, all you have to do is get some help from somebody you trust.'' Anais explained.

''Ok…but who do I trust?'' Gumball asked to himself.

**(Robinson house)**

''No.'' Mr. Robinson said as he was in the middle of a conversation with Gumball.

''Aww but come on Mr. Robinson! It's really important!'' Gumball told him.

''No. go find someone else who can handle your little problem!'' Mr. Robinson yelled as he shut the front door in his face.

''Ok Gumball, who else do you trust?'' Gumball asked himself.

**(Fitzgerald's house)**

Gumball was standing outside of the porch of the Fitzgerald's. he rung the door bell to see if anybody would answer. Mrs. Fitzgerald opened the door.

''Oh Hi Gumball. What do you need?'' she asked him.

''I need to speak with your husband.'' He replied.

''He's not here.'' She said unfortunately.

''Great.'' Gumball said sarcastically.

''You can come in if you want.'' She said nicely.

''Ok. Thx a lot.'' Gumball said.

''Your welcome.'' She said nicely again.

''Do you need anything?'' She asked him.

''No I'm fine.'' Gumball responded.

She then went upstairs in her bedroom.

He sat on the couch waiting for Mr. Fitzgerald. After about what seemed like forever, the door bell finally rung. Gumball opened the door. It was Mr. Fitzgerald. He looked down at Gumball with anger in his eyes.

''What are you doing in my house?!'' Fitzgerald asked in anger.

''Look, I know you and me are not really ''close'' but this is important.'' Gumball said.

''Ugh. Fine.'' He responded entering the house.

''What is it?'' Fitzgerald asked calmly.

''Well…its..'' Gumball said nervously.

''What? Spit it out!'' He yelled.

''Um…Your daughter..'' Gumball blurted out.

''What about her?'' Fitzgerald asked.

''She's…BEENKIDNAPPED!'' Gumball yelled.

''What?!'' Fitzgerald asked

''fine! Your daughter has been kidnapped by someone who claims to be her ex!'' Gumball explained.

Fitzgerald's eyes widened.

''Sebastian!'' Fitzgerald said unbelievably.

''Where is he keeping her?!'' He asked loudly in panic.

''His factory in Elmore. I'm not sure where it is located, but good luck finding it.'' Gumball told him.

''I think I know where it is at! I'll send my squad over there and have them surround the area!'' he planned as he put his police uniform on.** (If you are confused, in this universe, Mr. Fitzgerald is the police commissioner.)**

''You, don't get anywhere near us, you got it?'' He asked him before he rushed out of the house.

''I got it sir.'' Gumball replied.

As Fitzgerald closed the door, he pulled out his walkie talkie.

''Hey, this is the commissioner! I need my squad to surround the Longquin factory area, now!'' he yelled in the talkie.

''You got it.'' someone responded through the talkie.

Gumball had gotten out of the house and rushed over to his house. As he entered, he saw his mom sitting on the couch.

''Oh hey honey, where have you-'' She was cut off by Gumball talking.

''Not now mom.'' He said as he rushed upstairs to his room.

''Um..Ok . but when you see Darwin tell me!'' Nicole replied confused.

As he got to his room, he looked in his closet and found his Catman uniform. He then looked at the clock. It was 11:00, an hour before midnight.

''I have to hurry!'' he yelled

He quickly put on the suit.

''Well, since Fitzgerald has Penny…'' He said as he put his mask on.

''I guess I'll go for Darwin.'' He said as he opened his room window and jumped out.

**(Back at the abandoned Warehouse)**

It was about 11:20.

''Where is he? He should be here by now.'' Tobias wondered.

''don't worry, he must be a little late, lets just wait for him.'' Jamie said.

''Sorry, but Watterson isn't coming.'' A voice said.

''Who was that?'' Tina asked.

''I don't know.'' Tobias replied.

''Oh come on really?'' the voice asked as a mysterious shadow jumped down infront of them.

He appeared into the light revealing it to be Catman.

''Catman? I kinda wanted Watterson, but you'll do until he gets here. ATTACK!'' Tobias ordered as Jamie, Tina, and Bobert ran up to him.

Tina began by trying to whip Catman with her tail, but he dodged and ran up on it.

''Get off of me!'' Tina yelled trying to get Catman off her back.

''Bobert, shoot!'' Tobias ordered.

''Understood.'' The controlled Bobert said as he charged an energy blast from his arm.

Catman then looked closely at Bobert.

''**It looks like he's being controlled. Maybe if I can get him to do what I say..'' **Catman said plotting his strategy.

''Bobert, I command you to not shoot!'' Catman yelled.

However, bobert shot the blast anyway.

Catman quickly got behind Tina and used her as a shield. As the blast hit her, it sent both her and Catman flying into a wall.

''Ok…maybe I should have let go of her.'' Catman said in pain getting off from under Tina.

''Haha! Fool! Bobert is the only one under my control!'' Tobias yelled.

''Bobert, finish him off!'' Tobias continued.

''As you wish.'' Bobert said running towards

Bobert threw punches at Catman, but Catman seemed to be able to avoid them. Bobert suddenly grabbed Catman. He then squeezed him to death. Catman then used his grappling hook to his advantage and grappled up on the roof of the warehouse along with Bobert. Just as they were about to hit the roof, Catman let go of Bobert. Bobert hit the roof head first.

He landed on the ground hard. Tobias's anger was growing.

''Jamie! Get over there and take care of him!'' Tobias ordered Jamie pointing at Catman.

She suddenly pulled out two nunchucks and taunted with them.

''Ooh scary.'' Catman joked.

''I doubt you will be pulling wisecracks…WHEN YOUR DEAD!'' Jamie yelled as she jumped up in the air with the chucks.

Bobert slowly got up as his eye started turning blue and red constantly. Tobias then noticed him.

''Bobert, go help Jamie!'' Tobias ordered.

Bobert said nothing and stood there.

''Are you deaf?! I said Get over there!'' Tobias insulted him.

''…NOOOOOOOO!'' Bobert yelled shooting at Tobias.

Tobias quickly took cover.

''Crap, Catman must have done something with his system! He seems to be back to normal.'' Tobias said to himself.

Bobert then ran to the crate where Darwin was being held. Darwin looked up from the crate and saw Bobert.

''Bobert…hurry!'' Darwin said as the water in the crate was slowly rising up.

''don't worry, I will get you out!'' Bobert told him and he started to lift the crate with his strength.

Tobias got out of cover and took out a grenade. He then took the cap off.

''See you never you piece of metal junk!'' he yelled

He threw the grenade towards Bobert.

During the fight with Jsamie, Catman noticed the grenade.

''**Crap! I have got to save Bobert!''** He thought as he took out a boomerang and threw it towards the grenade.

The boomerang hit the grenade, causing it to hurl towards the roof of the warehouse. It suddenly exploded above where Tobias was. The explosion caused a part of the roof to collapse.

Tobias looked up and saw the part of the roof about to fall on him.

''Uh oh…'' Tobias said before he got buried under the giant piece of the roof.

''Thanks!'' Bobert yelled.

''No problem, now hurry and get him out of here!'' Catman ordered him.

''Right. Got it.'' Bobert said as he lifted the crate up and got Darwin out.

Jamie tried to get a hit on Catman, but missed everytime. Catman then kicked one of the nunchucks out of her hand.

''Ha! Is that all you got?'' Jamie asked.

''Um..i hate to say this but look behind you.'' Catman said pointing behind Jamie.

Jamie turned around and saw the same nunchuck hurl towards her. Apparently after Catman kicked it out of her hand, it hit the wall and bounced back to her. The nunchuck hit her directly in the head, causing her to get knocked out.

''Bobert, did you get him out?'' Catman asked him.

''Yeah.'' Bobert responded with Darwin standing next to him.

''So, problem solved?'' Darwin asked him.

''Yes. Well at least one problem solved.'' Catman responded.

''What do you mean?'' Darwin asked him.

''Some peanut girl is being held captive at the Longquin factory.'' Catman said trying not to say her eal name cause then it would reveal that he was Gumball.

''Can we come with you?'' Bobert asked.

''No. its too dangerous.'' Catman told him.

''Your job is to stay here and make sure they don't leave, got it?'' Catman asked them.

''Ok. But what about the cops?'' Darwin asked.

''The cops saw the explosion, I'd say that they are on their way.'' Catman said as he grappled away into the shadows.

''**Next stop…the Longquin factory''** Catman thought to himself as he was on his way there.

**(The Longquin Factory)**

Police cars, choppers, and swat vans were surrounding the Longquin factory. Sebastian looked outside the Window and began to notice.

''What?! Who called the pigs?!'' Sebastian asked.

''Gumball. He must have called the cops.'' She said happily hanging on the chain.

''Don't get too excited.'' Sebastian said as he smiled.

**(Outside the factory)**

''Sebastian Longquin! Come on out with your hands in the air at once!'' Yelled Fitzgerald with a megaphone.

Suddenly, 3 red Helicopters came out of nowhere, fired a missile, and blew up one of the police Choppers. It was Sebastian's henchmen.

''We got a chopper down!'' said an officer.

''OPEN FIRE!'' Yelled Fitzgerald as the swat team and police men began to shoot at the 3 red helicopters.

One of the 3 helicopters fired another Missile towards Fitzgerald and his men.

''EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!'' Fitzgerald ordered his men as the missile got closer to them.

Suddenly, the Missile stopped. Everybody got out of cover and saw Catman on one of the choppers with his grappling hook out. He shot it at the Missile and it caught it. now Catman is struggling to pull it up.

''This is longquin chopper three. Take out The Catman. Repeat, take out the Catman.'' The pilot of one of the red choppers said as it took out 2 miniguns from the bottom about to shoot at Catman.

''EVERYBODY RETREAT!'' Catman yelled as Fitzgerald and his mean retreated away from the factory.

Just as the chopper began to shoot bullets, Catman let go at the right time and jumped off the chopper he was on, forcing one red chopper to accidently shoot another.

Meanwhile, after letting go of the Missile, it hit the front entrance of the factory.

**(Inside Factory)**

'' the heck was that?!'' Sebastian asked in panic. He looked and saw that the entrance had been blown up.

''Huh, I guess you just have bad luck.'' Penny insulted.

Sebastian was angry about what she had said.

''You know Penny, I always thought that you were hot.'' Sebastian said as he pulled a lever causing the chain to slowly let down Penny towards the lava.

''…But your going to get even hotter.'' Sebastian joked.

Sebastian left the room of the factory, as well as he left Penny for dead.

''If you want something done right…'' Sebastian mumbled as he picked up a rocket launcher and aimed through the blown up hole at Catman.

Catman saw through the hole and noticed Sebastian with the rocket Launcher in hand. Sebastian suddenly fired a rocket. Catman dodged as it hit one of the red choppers.

The hit suddenly created a chain reaction in mid air with the 3 choppers as all three of them blew up. Luckily for the pilots and the passengers, they were well prepared as they pulled out parachutes.

''Well at least they are prepared.'' Catman said.

''Now, now. Stay still Pussy cat.'' Sebastian joked trying to aim at Catman again.

''Seriously, don't Crooks like you have any other material than ''Pussy cat?'' '' Catman mocked him.

Before Sbeastian could fire a second rocket, Catman pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it down at Sebastian. Sebastian could not see a thing.

Being smart, Sebastian ran off somewhere into the Factory.

''**Now that he's out of the way, I have to go save Penny.'' **Catman thought as he rushed inside the factory.

He went into a room, where he found penny tied up with chains and was about to fall in Lava. Penny noticed Catman busting the door open.

''Catman! Help me!'' Penny shouted.

''don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here.'' Catman said.

''WATCH OUT!'' Penny yelled.

''Catman looked behind and saw a Robot jumping towards him. Before Catman had the chance to dodge, The robot punched him, sending him flying into a wall. More Robots appeared behind the original room.

Sebastian then entered the room with a huge smirk on his face.

''If I can't take care of you, then these tin cans will.'' Sebastian yelled.

''First Bobert, now these guys?'' Catman asked jokingly.

''ATTACK!'' Sebastian ordered the Robots as they all ran up to him.

One robot got close and threw a punch but missed, giving Catman the opportunity to grab its arm and pull it off. He then used the arm to whack the robot.

As more of the robots came, he used the arm as a weapon and hit them with it one by one. He then noticed that Penny was getting closer to the Lava.

''Oh no, Penny is in danger, and there is nothing I can do, not with these guys in the way.'' Catman said to himself.

Suddenly, Commissioner Fitzgerald busted through the window and entered the room.

''Commissioner Fitzgerald?'' Catman asked.

''We might have our differences, but you saved our lives a bunch, so I'm doing you a favor. Don't worry about my daughter, just keep fighting those robots.'' Fitzgerald said as he ran up to the Lever and lifted it up, causing Penny to rise back up.

''Daddy! You saved me!'' Penny said thanking her father.

''Your welcome sweethe-'' Fitzgerald was cut off by Sebastian smacking him in the face.

''DAD! NO!'' Penny yelled.

''Oh shut up!'' Sebastian yelled pulling out a gun and shooting her in the gut.

Penny grunted in pain.

''PENNY!'' Fitzgerald yelled.

As Catman was being pinned down by the Robots, he saw Penny get shot by Sebastian. Sudden rage flowed through him.

''Nobody…touches…Penny!'' Catman shouted as he managed to knock over all the robots through him. He ran quickly towards Sebastian.

Sebastian had the gun pointed down at Fitzgerald.

''Adios…Commissioner.'' Sebastian said with a greedy smile.

Just before he could pull the trigger, Catman came out of nowhere and punched him deadly in the face, taking him to the ground.

He quickly unarmed him and began to beat down on Sebastian. It seemed like he was beating him down forever.

''Catman! He's had enough!'' Fitzgerald yelled stopping Catman from going to far.

''Right,…right.'' Catman said calming down.

He took a device from Sebastian. It was a remote control for the robots. Catman dropped the device and smashed it with his feet, causing the robots to shut down.

''what about penny?'' Fitzgerald asked as he saw her still chained up with her stomach bleeding out.

Catman saw a crane holding the chain. He looked further and saw another lever.

''Up there, im going to have to Grapple up. Make sure he doesn't do anything.'' Catman said pointing at a beat down Sebastian.

''Got it.'' Fitzgerald said.

Catman grappled up the top level and pulled the lever, causing Penny to slowly move away from the bucket of Lava.

He then saw a button right by the lever and pressed it. the crane let go of the chains and penny. Fitzgerald caught Penny.

''Penny are you ok?'' Fitzgerald asked covering her wound.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' Penny replied in pain.

''Thank goodness.'' Fitzgerald replied in relief.

''Hey thanks..'' Mr. Fitzgerald said as he looked up but didn't see Catman.

''Catman..'' Fitzgerald said ending his sentence. He then exited the factory with Penny in hand.

**(Elmore Junior high)**

Class has just started and everyone was sitting at their seats.

''Ok class, Penny will not be here for a couple of weeks do to being shot in the gut.'' Simion said the news to her class.

''At least she's safe.'' Gumball told himself.

Gumball then looked over at Darwin sitting next to him.

''At least your both safe.'' Gumball told himself again with a smile.

''In addition to that, 3 of our students have been arrested for the kidnapping of Darwin. I hope their cellmate is as pleasant as they hope.'' Simion said

**(Tobias's Liar)**

The same henchmen who were in the white limo were talking to eachother.

''Hey man, have you seen jack?'' One of the henchmen asked. **(he's talking about the driver of the white limo)**

''No, I guess he is still turned down after the boss got put in the slammer.'' The other henchmen replied.

They suddenly heard a loud bang coming from Tobias's office.

''What was that?!'' One henchmen asked.

''Lets go check it out!'' the other henchmen suggested as they busted the door open with their guns out. They saw that the safe in the office was open.

They saw a man with a red suit with black armor. He was also wearing a yellow leather mask. He was stealing tech and money from the safe.

''Hey you, I don't think we appreciate you taking stuff from the boss.'' One of the henchmen said threatening the mysterious armored man.

''Well maybe, you shouldn't peek on other people's business!'' the armored man said.

''Who are you?!'' one of the henchmen asked.

''Call me, The Mad Bomber!'' the armored man said as he picked up brown bags of money and threw a smoke bomb so that he could escape.

''Huh, where did he go?!'' The henchmen asked.

''The boss is not going to like this!'' The other henchmen said in fear.

**(On top of a building)**

The armored man known as the mad bomber looked at the bag of money on smirked. (You probably wouldn't have seen him smirking since he is wearing a full mask)

''Nope, he isn't going to like that at all.'' The mad bomber said referring to what one of the henchmen said earlier.

**(End of Episode 1)**

**Next Episode: Bombs away**


	2. Episode 2: Bombs away part 1

**Hello viewers of this story, sorry that it took a while to get episode 2 up, but here it is. Well the first part at least. Just like episode 1, once I get all the parts together, I will form all the parts into one episode. Anyway, enjoy this first part, and I promise part 2 of this episode will not take long.**

**(Subway Station)**

The subway was super busy with the people of Elmore traveling. As one Subway car was on its way down to north central, the passenger's were held hostage by the same guy known as the Mad Bomber. To see where he comes in, go read the end of episode 1.

''What do you want with us?'' One of the passengers asked in panic.

''Oh don't worry bro. I just want to know where some secret tech is at. That's all. So, are you guys going to tell me where the secret tech is? Or am I going to have to blow this entire train up?'' The mad bomber asked threatening the passengers.

''We don't know what you are talking about! What secret tech?!'' Another passenger asked in confusion.

''That money-grubbing kid known as Tobias had a secret lair somewhere in the subways. And I just want to know where-'' The mad bomber explained as he was by Catman busting through one of the train windows.

''They don't know what you are talking about maniac! Let these people go! They did nothing to you.'' Catman warned him.

''The Catman? Hmm. So the folk tails are true. There really is a Catman lurking around Elmore.'' The Mad Bomber said.

''Mad Bomber I presume?'' Catman asked.

''Hmm. You guessed.'' Mad Bomber said chuckling.

''Anyway, I'm going to have to ask you to leave-'' Catman said as he walked up but was cut off by Mad Bomber pulling out a detonator in his hand. Catman's eyes widened.

''You wouldn't!'' Catman yelled.

''Oh, but I would! Any step closer, and this entire train along with us and the passengers, get the EXPLOSION of a life time.'' The Mad Bomber said as he laughed at his dumb joke.

''Seriously? That's your best material?'' Catman asked.

''It was all I had.'' Mad Bomber explained.

''Anyway, what's this secret tech I hear you babbling about?!'' Catman asked.

''Oh, well do you know about that rich kid, Tobias?'' He asked.

''Yeah, why?'' Catman asked.

''Well you see, according to one of the blueprints I stole from his office, I saw that he had a secret lair down somewhere in the subway tunnels!'' The Mad Bomber explained.

''And you think Innocent Passengers are going to know what you know?'' Catman asked.

''Well, I might be kind of crazy, but that wont stop me from finding what I desire!'' The Mad Bomber yelled.

''What are you going to use the tech for?'' Catman asked him again.

''That's something that you are never going to figure out! Because you will be everywhere before you find out!'' Mad bomber joked as he pressed the detonator button causing a bomb to self distruct in five minutes.

''NO! YOU PROMISED!'' Catman yelled.

''Oh don't be such a hairball, the bomb runs on a timer, but its not like I'm going to show you the location! I'm not that stupid. Anyway, ttfn, Ta ta for now!'' Mad bomber said as he opened one of the train windows and tried to escape.

''Oh no you don't!'' Catman said as he ran up to the Mad Bomber and grabbed on to his leg.

He then pulled the leg hard, causing the Mad Bomber the be forced back into the train. The Mad Bomber then tried to throw a punch at Catman but missed. This gave Catman the opportunity to punch him in the face. The force from the punch caused bomber to run into a window breaking it.

''I'm not letting you leave until you give me the location of that bomb!'' Catman yelled while getting into his fighting stance.

''Do you really think that this is an interrogation?! Nah. I ain't telling you, as long as you live!'' The mad bomber yelled as he threw a smoke bomb to the floor blinding Catman.

''Where did he go?'' Catman asked.

''I'm up here Hairball!'' The bomber said.

Catman looked out the broken window and saw Bomber and the top of the train roof.

''Catch me if you can!'' The bomber yelled running to the back of the train. Catman quickly jumped out of the window, climbed the roof of the train and ran after him.

''You know, this reminds me of my gym class. We always had to run laps. But for the first time ever, its actually kind of fun.'' Mad bomber said.

''Oh trust me pal, it wont be fun once I get the TRIP on you!'' Catman said as he took out a Boomarang and threw I at him.

''**Seriously? Once I get the TRIP on you?! I need new material.''** He reminded himself.

However, Bomber stopped running, turned around, pulled out a gun and shot it, causing it to be deflected.

''Dang, how powerful is that gun?!'' Catman asked.

''Powerful enough to make a cat go meow!'' Bomber yelled as he shot at Catman several times with the gun.

Catman rolled off the roof during an attempt to dodge the last Bullet. He then ran across the wall while holding on to the edge of the train.

As he got closer to bomber, he jumped back up the roof and tackled him down. He was then on top of him beating him down.

''Where is the bomb Bomber?!'' Catman asked him interrogating him.

''Ok. You win a point. Its in the passenger seat by the driver of this train, but there's a catch! The driver wont be taking us to our location!'' The mad bomber joked.

Catman's eyes widened as he jumped through a window, getting back in the train.

''EVERYBODY LEAVE THE TRAIN! USE THE EMERGANCY EXIT!'' Catman ordered the passengers.

He then arrived at the driver seat, where the driver was knocked out. He then saw the Bomb by one of the Panels. It had a time limit of 10 seconds left.

''Thank goodness. Just when I thought we were going to be roasted.'' Catman said as he disarmed the bomb.

''Alright then, now to pull the switch and-'' Catman said as he accidently broke the lever which was the only way to stop the train.

''Oh great!'' Catman said as the train got close to a dead end sign with a stone wall behind it.

**(Cue Catman theme song- hero by nickelback)**


End file.
